Wretched & Divine the Story of the Wild Ones A FanFiction
by Demon Neko-Chan Michaelis
Summary: Terrible at summaries. DX This takes place a month or so after Eve Black's death in Black Veil Brides 's movie, Legion of the Black. Follow the story of another of F.E.A.R.'s escapees. Will she survive or die like all the rest? Read and find out. Andy Biersack/Six Ashley Purdy Jake Pitts Jinxx Christian CC Coma
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Demon Neko-Chan Michaelis. This is my first story posting up here on FanFiction so go easy on me. **

**Okay, this is a measly starter. I hope to expand this story to something big. Some of the content may not be correct but just like in Legion of the Black, the story was based off Eve's imagination so I'm just winging it. This story was written in parts. Whether it be written on paper in class from boredom, sent to friends in chat messages because I was just that bored, and some typed up on the computer at school also. It may seem like it was all clashed together but I've actually given much start to this story. And I have a bazillion stories. I thought this would be worthy to post online. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Veil Brides or Legion of the Black. Or anything related to that. I only own my character which her name will be revealed later in the story. If I did own Andy, Jake, Ashley, CC, and Jinxx...well...I'll just leave it at that XD They're be SO much more to write about. So with that, let's begin the story~!  
**

Chapter 1

A tall square building, perfectly cut, stands in what looks like a deserted dried up salt lake bed. In the front, a carving is seen carved into the stone building. Big double doors are also on the front of the building. The building stands at an estimated 6 stories, with equal width.

From the doors, a young girl steps out. She wears skin tight black shorts and tank top that blend with the black paint and charcoal covering her legs and feet, making it look as one. Her arms are also covered in it but not as much. Visible strokes from her fingers with the paint and it ran down her arms in streaks until it dried. Her face also shows signs of the war paint applied wet as dry streaks ran down her face, as if she was crying black liquid. Upon her face was a black mask seeming to made out of some rubbery element and covered in black paint also. It bore a crow like beak that hooked out over her nose. The lower half of her face was all that was visible. Her eyes were too, which were a piercing ice blue that even the mask couldn't hide.

The girl looked weak and tired, seeming to crawl out like a caged animal seeing the light for the first time. Her hands went instantly up to shield her eyes. She was free. Finally free. All of a sudden, a black shadow was casted upon her. Quickly, she whips around, her raven hair flying out. There stood one of F.E.A.R.'s minions. It was tall, with two pointy ears and its face was a skull. On its uniform was the same symbol that was engraved on F.E.A.R.'s building. Before she could register anything, it swung its staff, bearing the same symbol crafted from metal. The point ends sharpen to kill. The girl ducked, holding up a star piece that read BVB. The five "V"'s connecting into a star and spanned out in a circular motion. The minion seemed to flinch but quickly knocked it from her hands, swinging again the blunt side catching her in her ribs. She falls over, cowering on the ground. Though frightened, she hissed and growls like a feral cat. Even cornered, she was a Wild One and she wasn't going to give up. F.E.A.R. was back and she needed to let the Saviors know F.E.A.R. was planning to attack soon.

"EEAAAAHHH!" She screeches to the top of her lungs, surprising the demon. And with a blink of an eye, she's gone, rolling to grab the insignia that the minion knocked from her hand. She jumps back up, kicking the minion in the gut and grabs its staff, twisting It from Its grasp. Then, with another blink she's gone, off running into the middle of nowhere, away from F.E.A.R.'s headquarters.

The Wild One keeps running, stumbling a few times into the hard cracked earth. The ground was perfectly flat and seemed to stretch on and on. It was hot and there was no trees, no nothing to rest under, away from the harsh sun, during her long journey. She knew not where her Saviors were but she believed the insignia could help her find them. She could feel a tugging in her heart, telling her which way to go.

After what felt like hours, her body decided it had enough, though her heart said keep going. She struggled as she ran, tripping more often than usual, her balance failing her and her face paced sprints became sluggish footsteps. "I'm sorry Saviors." The heat finally getting to her, she collapsed in mid-stride. With one last effort, she opened her eyes to take in her last glance at the world. A few seconds to adjust, she could just barely make out tents set up around what looked like to be an old abandoned power plant in the far distance. She'd made it. A tear streaming down her cheek, her eyes shut and her labored breaths slowed to shallow pants. 'At least I can say I lived to see their base. Saviors...please...free our people. Protect the Wild Ones.' She could swear she heard distant shouting as everything went dark...

Chapter END

**So how was it? Comment your thoughts and opinions. If you like, I'll post more! :D ~Neko-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Short I know but hey. Tough titties. I love you guys though~! 3**

**Andy: I can see you're gonna put me through so much hell.**

**I'm gonna put everyone through it sweetheart. Don't feel special. ;)**

**Ash: Hey! You know her rules! She doesn't own us!**

**As much as I wish to. Nor do I own Black Veil Brides, their music, movie, misc. Blah blah blah you know the drill.**

Chapter 2

/The Prophet's POV

I'd been discussing tactical strategies with the other four members who lead the Wild Ones alongside me. We'd been trying to find a way into with F.E.A.R.'s base without being obvious. We didn't want to jeopardize any Wild One's death like last time. We couldn't save her. Eve Black. They specially delivered her body to us after she managed to escape but a surviving minion quickly did away with her. I flinched at the memory. And she'd only just been made a Wild One. I slammed my fist into the worn table. Everyone else jumped.

"Andy. Man, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know they held her captive. We'd no clue on her existence." Jake said, trying to comfort me.

"The fuck it was! It's my fault! If we weren't so hasty, if we'd been more diligent, we'd a found her too and rescued her. It's our duty to protect the Wild Ones and bring them freedom." I growled.

Jinxx broke in with logic as always, "Look, every one of those people knows what they're risking when they choose to become a Wild One. They know fighting alongside us can cost them their lives but they don't think for one individual, they think about each other, about everyone. And they all want freedom, away from F.E.A.R. They want salvation and we shall bring them that. "

I calmed down a bit, exhaling with exasperation. That's when I heard it. A scream. No, not /a/ scream, but many. Loud shrieks. Someone'd breached our perimeter. Jumping up, I made for the tent flap when a Wild One burst in.

"Prophet," she spoke, panting heavily. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently told her to take deep breaths. "A...A Wild One. Sh-she's not a familiar face. We found her passed out a few yards away from the gates. She'd seem to have traveled very far." My eyes shot open. A newly converted wild one escaped. Escaped F.E.A.R.

"Where is she?!" I exclaimed.

The girl took my hand, "I'll take you to her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaa! Another chapter. I'm going to start slowing down, but I want to get this story rolling. I'll post longer chapters at least once or twice a week. I'm constantly writing for this story. But since my personal account on our home computer got deleted, things might get tough with actually putting it up here. **

**Don't worry! I'm not gonna back out on ya'll! **

**Andy: You better not. Or we're going to have some problems. -.-**

**Oh shush! Who's the author here?**

/**Wild One's POV**

My body felt so heavy, so dry. I tried to open my eyes but found the light painful. My mouth tasted of mud. "Water..." I rasped. Low hasty whispers then my body was lifted up and propped against something soft. Something smooth and cool pressed against my dry lips and they parted, letting the cold, fresh liquid enter my mouth and flow down my throat. The contact was startling and unprepared and I began to choke. "Too much! Go slower!" I heard. I coughed until I could breathe again. Soft pats upon my back helped me to recollect myself.

"More?" I heard, a soft but deep whisper spoke. It was so deep, so melodic. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded quickly, hungrily. A chuckle, then the glass was pressed to my lips once more but the water came a little slower and this time I didn't choke. I still kept my eyes closed, afraid to open them and see I was back in F.E.A.R.'s grips. But the voice didn't sound controlling and the water tasted way much better than what I was given. It was so clear and tasted delicious.

"Why don't you open your eyes, young one? You are with friends now. It's safe." Spoke another deep voice. I shook my head vigorously, I was too scared.

"It's okay. You're with the Wild Ones now little one.""

I gasped. So I did make it. After a second in though, my eyes fluttered open and I took in the sight. Five men sat beside my bed. I knew them from visions I'd get in my sleep, right when I was made a Wild One. Even far away I'd been chosen to serve them. They didn't know me but knew I was the one they freed. The Prophet was the one who gave me the water. He sat by my head. In a line, after The Prophet, was The Deviant, who'd reassured me, then The Mourner, The Mystic, then lastly The Destroyer who sat at the foot of my bed. They all smiled warmly at me. I smiled back shyly. I was in the presence of the leaders of the Wild Ones. Our Saviors.

**Like? Dislike? Review please! Criticism is more than welcomed. I'd love to know how to make my story better. But please be realistic. No lycan-vampire breeds blah blah blah. XD And those who Favorited me and followed me, THANK YOU! It's very much appreciated. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so there's a lot a POVs going around in this chapter but hey. I love all of them equally and want to give them some voice in the story. Originally it was going to be Andy, Melody, and Ash since they were going to have their little thing going on but it evolved in the process. Why not voice them all? ;D**

**Andy: Looks like more work for you. *Crosses arms***

**Oh well hello Mr. Optimistic. It's very nice to meet you. [Insert sarcasm here]**

**CC: Cans I have a cookie? Neko-Chan is being mean! She won't give me any!**

**Jinxx: I want some too! D:**

**No.!**

**Jinxx: But why not?**

**Because you get hyper when you do!**

**Jake: *Stands there silently with arms crossed***

**Ashley: So how many pretty ladies out there that wanna see a little more of me in this story? ;D Say Ayyye~!**

***Facepalms*** **Story now!**

/**The Deviant's POV**

She was gorgeous. Truly stunning, with her long raven hair and beautiful icy blue eyes. They resembled Andy's, what with the clear blue irises and what not but they had cobalt blue flecks if you looked closer, almost electric blue. It was captivating.

She timidly met my gaze and I blushed. Yes, me, Ashley fucking Purdy blushed. But I quickly grew confident when I saw her own cheeks flare pink. Clearly an M.

Beside me I could feel a hot presence. Andy was becoming irritated. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Then instantly I knew. I could feel his heated gaze directed towards her. Matter of fact, Jake, CC /and/ Jinxx too, transfixed on this little pixie. It was an awkward yet tense atmosphere. The girl couldn't feel it but she looked at all of us worriedly. I smiled once to reassure her everything was okay and she visibly relaxed.

/**The Mourner's POV**

"Tell me, little one, what's your name?" She was so small, so fragile. I acknowledged the looks shared between Andy and Ash. I knew they were both battling over her but I wasn't getting in it. I'd be whatever she needed. A friend. A lover. A brother. And right now, I just wanted to coddle her and protect her from harm.

"My name...is Melody." She spoke quietly. I smiled.

"What a pretty name." Andy whispered, brushing a stray hair from her cheek. I could hear Ash inwardly growl and I chuckled quietly. CC joined with me. Jinxx, as always, was left clueless.

"What's so funny?" He inquired.

/**The Mystic's POV**

I patted Melody's leg to give her comfort. Obviously the new environment was stressing her out. I smiled lopsidedly at her and she giggled. Points for making her laugh first? Cha-CHING! "So Melody, how'd you escape the big dicks huh?" I asked eagerly.

She laughed again, and then got serious, "Someone dropped a key by my door. I managed to get it and get out. When I walked out the door and into the light I'd change clothes somehow and a minion appeared and attacked me but I fought it off and ran."

"Whoa, tough guy hmm? " CC joked.

"Last person who escaped on their own didn't make it." I said. I earned a punch in the arm from Jake.

"O-Oww! Fuck. Dude, what was that for?!" Then I knew. I glanced at Andy who'd grown solemn. Shit. Made the kid sad. "Andy, kid, my bad. I ju-"

"No," Andy cut me off, "It's alright."

/**The Destroyer's POV**

I saw Melody's face grow worried. "D-Did I say something wrong?" She squeaked.

"No, no. Melody you did nothing wrong." I said reassuringly. I got up, stretched, and headed for the door. "Guy's I'm gonna go talk to the Wild Ones to let them know what's up."

Jinxx jumped up, "I'm coming with you CC." I nodded. Alright. I looked to Jake, Andy and Ashley. They all nodded. I nodded back and opened the flap and disappeared outside. Jinxx followed quickly behind. Outside down by the platform, I had all the Wild Ones gathered. "The Prophet is tending to the newcomer. The Mystic," I looked to Jinxx, "And I, shall address you all. The newcomer is safe, and unharmed. Sources tell us she escaped by the aid of another, but by whom is yet unknown. She is Chosen also. There's no need to fear her. Welcome her as your Sister with open arms."

As I finished, Jinxx stepped forward, "For now, she will sleep in the main tent until we decide who's tent she will join. As-" Jinxx was cut off by Andy unexpectedly interrupting.

He walked out and stepped up behind us. Everyone grew pin-drop silence as he cleared his throat and spoke. "It is decided, on behalf of me and my four brothers, we shall make the newcomer, Melody, one of us five, and entitle her with a Name. From this day forth, you shall all address her as The Mythical." And with that, he walked away back inside his tent. It left me and Jinxx bewildered, along with the rest of the Wild Ones .

**How was this one? Like? Dislike? Leave a review! I'd really appreciate it! :D **

**And don't forget I love every last one of you little bastards ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for waiting this long for the next chapter! But as I promised, it's a little longer. X3 Seeeeeee~! Anyways, yeah! Chapter 5 is finally here! :D Hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it!**

**Andy: Mhmm right. *Whisper* She just threw this together at the last minute~**

***Smacks him across the head* Liar! Don't say such things! o You're gonna ruin my credibility! **

**ANNNNYYYWAY~! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Of Black Veil Brides. Though it'd be awesome if I did TT^TT**

/**The Prophet's POV**

I sighed, going to my bed and falling onto it. It was spontaneous, reckless, and unexpected, but I thought by making her one of the Wretched & Divine, she'd be closer to us. So I could protect her better. I admit, it was selfish but what the fuck? I didn't care. And it was cruel to the Wild Ones though they may not have seen it like that.

I couldn't help it. I felt a burning desire to protect her. I'm sure Ash, Jake, CC, and Jinxx felt it too.

/**The Mythical's POV**

I'd seen The Prophet storm out without anything but a, "Wait right here." He'd jumped up after having a heated discussion with The Deviant and then yelled out, "You know what?! I'll solve this right now!" I jumped and squeaked from the random outburst. He'd caught me off guard.

Turning to me, he spoke, "I'm sorry. Wait right here. I'll be right back." And with that, he lifted the flap to the tent and disappeared into the night. The Mourner spoke of his own quick departure and left too. After what seemed like forever, along with a very awkward atmosphere with The Deviant sitting with me without saying a word, we could hear The Prophet shouting out something in the distant, and then an uproar cheer. The Deviant looked at me questionably and I returned the look. I was just as confused.

He then stood up and patted my shoulder, "I'll go see what the fuss is about. Will you be fine here by yourself for a few minutes?" I nodded. Then he too left. Moments later, The Destroyer walked in, followed by The Mystic. The Deviant still hadn't come back yet, nor The Prophet.

"Well…" The Mystic said after a quiet moment, "…That escalated quickly." They both stood just staring at me. I shrank back into my blankets. The Destroyer chuckled a bit, but I could feel the tension in the air, and he roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

The Mystic walked over to my bed they'd laid me on when I was out and knelt down to my level. He was silent for a second before The Destroyer cleared his throat as if to get him to speak, "And- Ah….The Prophet has decided to make you one of us five. And has given you a Name…."

My eyes widened. M e? One of them? But what for? "Wh-whaaa?" The Mystic could see my confusion and tried to explain, "H-He, er we think it'd help keep you safer, knowing that F.E.A.R. will possibly come after you first. He's angry Melody. No one has truly successfully escaped him on their own. And he feels defeated." He laughed at his own cheesy joke, knowing good and well F.E.A.R. felt absolute defeat after they'd invaded his headquarters and rescued everybody. Well, almost everybody. I didn't hold it accountable for them not finding me. Actually, during their rescue attempt, I was just being brought in. I wasn't even secured into the building yet when they left. That kind of gave F.E.A.R. a little confidence boost since his empire nearly collapsed completely.

"B-But I'm nothing special. I'm the same as all the other Wild Ones." I spoke timidly.

The Destroyer shook his head and took a seat in a chair by the bed, "F.E.A.R. thinks so. Otherwise they wouldn't hold you so close to them. And The Prophet thinks so too, and so do we. So from here on out, you'll be known as The Mythical."

My eyes widened. "The Mythical…" I had to even say it out loud. It was weird on my tongue. _The Mythical. _It had a nice ring to it. The Mystic grinned.

"Like it? I think it matches. You kinda are a myth, seeing as though on foot you ran all the way over here. And made it. Alive. To the Wild Ones, that IS a Myth. No one's done that before. Let alone find this place. How'd you survive?"

I shrugged with slight embarrassment, "I just kept running. I could feel something pulling me here, leading me in the right direction. I-I had a message. It was important. If I failed to bring it…I knew I'd failed you guys. I couldn't live with that." I jumped up, startling The Mystic. "Th-that's right! A message!"

The Destroyer stood up., "What was it?"

Both The Mystic and the Destroyer were looking at me. "F-F.E.A.R. is planning an attack. Soon. Very soon. And it's a sneak attack. I have visions in my sleep. You won't know its coming. That's why, when I managed to escape, the only thought was warning you, because the outcome of the war will be terrible."

They both stared at me incredulously. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered, cowering back into the blankets. The Mystic jumped up, "No no! Don't be sorry. You've done us a HUGE favor. You risked your life to save all of us even when you didn't have an obligation to. And for that we are in your debt." He rubbed my head affectionately.

That's when The Destroyer got up and knelt beside The Mystic, "Did you say you have visions in your sleep?" He asked, a little perplexed. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was told that's why I have eyes like these. They can see things others don't. I can also see something before it happens."

"Like seeing into the future?" The Mystic asked.

I shook my head, "It's more like…If someone were to swing at me, I'd sense it and be able to dodge it right before. Like seconds before. If someone dropped something, I could tell and catch it a few seconds earlier then when a normal person could."

The Destroyer looked to The Mystic, "If she strengthens that ability, it could develop into seeing the future, not just visions she gets in her sleep." The Mystic nodded in agreement, "We were right to make her one of us."

I blushed at the measly compliment. The Destroyer saw this and patted my head. Seconds later, The Deviant walked it, parting the tent flap with his hand, "Melody?"

"I'm in here. With The Destroyer and The Mystic." I spoke.

"Oh and another thing, you can drop the formalities. Just call us by our birth names." I wasn't familiar with that. The Mystic could see that and chuckled a bit. He then explained, "Jinxx." He said, pointing to himself, then to The Destroyer, "That's Christian, but we call him CC most of the time. The Mourner is Jake."

"And I'm Ashley. But you can call me Ash." The Deviant said, stepping up. "The Prophet is Andy."

I repeated their names aloud, looking at them one at a time as I did. They nodded. "Okay." I said, smiling brightly. My cheery demeanor seemed to brighten them up and they visibly relaxed. Then I felt worried again, "Where is he? The Prophe-…A-Andy? And…ah, Jake?"

"Well, right now Andy's lying down. He usually does that when he's upset. Jake's probably talking some sense into him right now." Ash said.

"Upset? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly. They all chuckled.

"Yeah he's just being Andy. All moody like a female." Jinxx joked. Then his eyes grew wide fearfully, "N-Not that there's anything wrong with women being moody…um…" His cheeks grew slightly pink. I giggle a bit and he seemed to relax again.

"Except when they direct it at you." Ash contorted, and then looked at me, "Please don't direct it at me when you're mad."

"Women are scary when they're angry." Jinxx said with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. Scary? Hmm I had something over them now didn't I?

**Okay so like? Yes/No? Please leave a review and tell me how to improve! Constructional criticism is welcomed! Thank you! ~Neko-Chan **


End file.
